If we never met
by Anastasiafur
Summary: "I just wanted to fit in you know" she whispered "It's hard being me in a neighbourhood like that... Sacred Heart...It gives me a good break" Cox makes an unexpected friend leaving all of Sacred Heart curious to why he begins to stop taunting the doctors and nurses because of this young girl. Will this friendship last? or will their pride get in the way?
1. my first day

"Now listen here, no messing up" said the old woman sternly "This is you one and only chance, so fuck this up and you can forget doing this" the old frailed woman looked over her notes on her clipboard

It was chilly today, it was 8 in the morning and the world only began to wake up.

The younger girl walked beside her as they walked up to the hospital together.

The girl looked up to the large sign "Sacred Heart"

She looked inside and saw an eerie quite. A few patients walked past in a trance but not much else happened.

"I know you are on Work experience and it can be quite daunting but that won't help you court when you've being held up for theft" the lady chuckled as she faced the young girl

The elderly woman looked over her notes again "Once you get in there ask for Perry Cox, he'll then tell you where to go and what to do" she muttered before walking away "Good luck!"

The girl watched the woman leave before looking back up to the sign and her heart began to race.

_Don't fuck this up, this is your last chance. _

She slowly walked into the hospital, not knowing what this month would bring.


	2. My first argument

JD POV

_I walked into the Sacred Heart, same patient's different name it felt like these days. I saw the Janitor in the corner of my eye, same janitor but different pranks I thought. I shivered at the thought. I continued down the hallway to see my best friend in the whole world_

"what up my chocolate homie?" he exclaimed loudly to Turk who was trying to concentrate

"You'd promise you would never say that again" he muttered as he looked over a few charts

"Oh, I see how it is" I mumbled picking up my own charts and walking away

_Bad start to a day already? great_

"JD!" he shouted and he ran after me "I'm sorry, I can't stay mad at you"

"It's okay Turk" I whispered and gave him one of our bear hugs

"Hello Bambi, hope you are ready for today. A lot of patients were admitted during the night" she handed over a new list of patients as she went behind the nurses counter "It's going to be a hard day"

"Thanks Carla" I moaned

She smiled "Don't get angry with me? I'm just the nurse" she held her hands up in a defensive position

"And since you are the nurse I must tell you that you are going to help the Work experience kid that should be here in ten" said Cox he stormed into the area quite proud of the entrance he just made, he smiled slightly before setting his mouth into a line again

"I thought we didn't do work experience here" I retorted back to him placing my charts back down

"In some cases Alexandria we have to, we have to participate in saving the poor children from the streets" he said sarcastically waving his hands around "I feel like such a hero when participating in this, don't you?" he asked laughing "Anyway, speak of the devil she's here!" he said pointing to the girl behind us

I turned around to see the girl who looked about 12, she had brown curly hair that looked impossible to tame, he brown eyes huge and innocent, her lips were puffy as if she was Mediterranean, her complexion was very tanned and golden. She looked Latina but there were traces of white in her, she was far too skinny for her age,

_Must be from the poor side of the neighbourhood, poor kid_

She looked at us before she bowed her head and made her way over to DR Cox

"DR Cox?" she asked and I realised that she was more like 16 then 12

"That's right work experience kid" he mumbled looking over the instructions and notes "You're going to help out in the nurse's bay. They are going to give you stuff to do and you have no choice but to do it. I hear you complaining you're out okay?" he demanded

"Cut her some slack Cox, she's only a teenager" chuckled Carla patting the girls shoulder she winced away a little

_Obviously shy_

"Sure thing Boss" she muttered and she looked to Carla already choosing her mentor

Carla started laughing "I think I am going to like this kid"

Cox cheeks burned "Don' . . . " he muttered "I am the doctor here, not the 'boss' got it kid?"

She nodded and bowed her head "Yeah"

Cox smiled and walked off "Get back to work!" he shouted on his way

"Well, I think I'll get you just to sort out this paper work…" Carla directed her into the nurse's bay

"Okay" she answered a bit flustered

"Oh honey, that's Cox for you. He's not the nicest guy but be nice to him and he might treat you that way back" she rubbed her shoulder  
She nodded slowly before looking behind her and seeing that man that she knew she was going to have trouble with.


	3. my anger

The girl sat down in the available chair and began to sort out the work.

_Whose Kristina Smith? Does she go under this file? Or would she go over there with the other paperwork…_

"Helloooo, there's a new nurse" The older surgeon eyed out the girl

The girl looked and smiled sheepishly "Oh, no I'm on work-"

"The names Todd, The Todd"

The girl nodded sheepishly "I'm-"

"So, do you like what you see?" winked the Todd getting closer to her as she backed away in her rolly chair from the other side of the desk.

Todd leaned onto the desk and winked at the poor girl.

_If this guy really thinks he can get his way with me... Isn't this guy a doctor or something?_

Carla looked up from the computer "Todd she's-"

"Actually, I love it… oh my goodness can I have your body? Like honestly-"the girl started exclaiming throwing her hands in the air

"Well then…"

"TODD!-" shouted Carla standing up

"No, it's okay… I absoloutely adore Walruses! Aren't the god's gift of jiggly goodness?" laughed the girl as she grabbed some flab from Todd's stomach "There's so much of it!" she giggled

Todd looked away upset "The Todd doesn't like you anymore"

"That's excellent news, now being on your way please" whispered the girl flicking her brown, thick behind her back before continuing with her work

The Todd sighed "But your feisty-" he reasoned leaning in closer

"I'm 16 years old!" shouted the girl angrily "And you're a 30 year old walrus!" her cheeks went bright red "Get our ass out of here!"

The Todd nodded "See you ladies later" he muttered before walking off

Carla laughed a little "Wow, you stood up to him" as she placed paperwork where the girl was sitting "Not many girls do"

The girl shrugged "Guys like that don't deserve to be doctors" she whispered furiously as she began tossing paper about roughly trying to make sense of her job

"He is a nice guy, weird but nice" mumbled Carla as she sat back down focusing on the computer

The girl nodded

_He must be from my area…_

"You are very feisty, for a 16 year old girl who has being here less then an hour" laughed Carla "You'll fit in right away"

The girl laughed shyly and went back to her work

_This is going to be an interesting work place_


	4. my first encounter

"Here, do this for me" muttered Cox dumping a load of work onto the desk before beginning to walk away

The girl had to push her wheely chair back in shock "You want me to do this?"

"Yep, before you leave of course" he muttered before smiling the smile that could piss of Satan himself

_This man is asking for it._

"Cause, I don't have a life or anything" she mumbled as she looked through the stack of sheets

"I wouldn't expect you to have one, you don't have a job obviously cause your from that part of town" he laughed to himself "Let me guess? You want to still our drugs for when you go party with your little friends?" he asked "Come on, that party can wait till you finish this work, that party ain't going anywhere! I can assure you it will still be there are 7am tomorrow, most of the party will be passed out though"

"You have a job and yet no life?" she muttered with more confidence

_He can go fuck himself_

"Touche but I still expect this done" he smiled more brightly he tapped the mountain of paper work a few times

_His smiled makes me want to spew on him_

"You're a dick" she mumbled extremely quiet as she heaved with anger

"I heard that!" he laughed as he walked away

The girl smiled to herself and chuckled

_He's not a sensitive freak, some one I could get along with._

She turned around and watched him walk down the corridor

_There's more to this guy then people realise…_


	5. my loathing

"Work experience kid!" shouted Cox before whistling her over to where he was in the middle of the nurses station.

The girl looked up and saw the man who made her stay an hour after she was supposed to finish last night for pathetic paperwork that could have being left for the morning. Anger seethed through her veins, she thought she was going to explode.

_If this guy hassles me I swear-_

"I thought we were helping the homeless?!" shouted Cox "Not the deaf!" he chuckled admiring himself

The girl got up and staunched over to him "What?" she hissed

Cox flicked his nose "Don't _What _me cupcakes" he muttered low under his breath

"Okay gorgeous" the girl muttered under her breath crossing her arms

_Oh shit, he's going red… too far? _She asked herself trying to stand her ground and not let him get to her

The doctor calmed down a bit "Come on, I'll show you what I need your help for" he waved the girl to follow her

He took the girl to a large supply closet "Now, you need to organise this place. There's shit everywhere and I don't know what's what. Can you do that without complaining?"

"I can't' promise you I won't complain" she replied crossing her arms again

Dr Cox sighed "I thought so, now get to it. Finish it by lunch alright?" he muttered

The girl nodded as Cox walked out of the closet in a rush

"Wait! Aren't you worried I'm going to steal something?" she asked watching as Cox continued to walk away from her

Cox shrugged "I don't care what you do honestly" he muttered before he shut the door behind him "Help yourself"

The girl looked around the messy room, and sighed loudly not knowing where to start

_Hmph, he could have at least learnt my name._


	6. my explosion

"_Work Experience Kid, get your ass over here!"_

"_Work Experience Kid, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

"_Work Experience Kid, finish this for me!"_

Her ears were ringing; her chest was burning with anger.

_I don't think I can handle this any longer, I can't handle being good, I can't handle not yelling._

She saw the man walk towards her, ready to tell her off for something

_Here we go, oh my god I have no patience left…_

"Work Experience Kid, could you-"

"Why not learn my name?!" she shouted pushing back on her wheel chair to face him "Have the decency to at least attempt to?"

"No, you're only the Work Experience kid" he muttered as he walked away

"Only?" shouted the girl standing up "I've done all your shit for the past week and you don't even know my name?" she threw her hands in the air "Dr Cox, I've bothered to learn your name as much as I hate you and so has the other nurses who hate your guts" she got quieter "I understand you hate me, why not just do the same?"

"Oh shut up" shouted Cox "Your just another low life from the streets who will end up being a prostitute like your mother to get a few extra dollars for a couple of grams" he laughed "Why would I bother to get to know your name?"

The girl closed her eyes for a second before reopening them "Yeah? And from what I've heard you're just another man from a broken relationship with the woman you love not wanting to admit that you both are seeing each other at the moment because she is embarrassed of you. You come here every day because you have no other life, most probably why your wife left you… actually I'm also tossing up she cheated on you" She got louder "And all those reasons I listed are your entire fault!" she laughed "Having a prostitute as a mum I cannot help you know? And by the way? You obviously don't know all the prostitutes as well as you think you do in my neighbourhood because honestly, who would have sex with you for free? You should then know that I'm not there avoiding eye contact with you like the rest of the whores" she finished and then sighed

"Feel better?" asked Cox in a quieter voice not knowing where to go after that

_I seriously pushed it this time, I might get sued of something… I can't afford that to happen at the moment,_

"Yeah" she smiled "Thanks for listening" she laughed before walking off to go to the bathroom

Cox laughed back confused "Wait a second, no tears or anything?"

The girl turned around "I don't care, you're the one that's going to have to get my attention somehow cause I have no name, I don't mind seeing you get frustrated" she shrugged as she walked off

"WEK!" he shouted out to her

The girl turned around and pointed to herself "Is that what you're going to call me?" she muttered

"You responded, your name is now WEK"

She shrugged "What's it stand for?"

"Work experience kid"

WEK shrugged and laughed "Okay" before she walked off again

_This girl doesn't react to my threats and bullying like others. It's as if she feeds off it This girl is different to the ones I know her age._

Elliot walked passed "Hi Perry!" she exclaimed smiling

_Anyone from her gender more like, that girl doesn't know what's going to hit her_


	7. My hate

Cox watched the Work experience kid…. WEK, who was talking with Carla as if they knew each other their whole lives.

The began laughing and Turk got involved as well instead of doing his job

_She likes the others and never talks back at them. She never even gives them attitude, why me?_

"Oi Cox!" WEK shouted out "Knock Knock?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away

"Come on" WEK shouted again

Cox walked up to her "Might I remind you we are in a hospital"

"The patients seem to enjoy it" Carla muttered pointing out the children who were patients of the hospital behind herself and Turk with large smiles

"Knock Knock?" asked WEK

He rolled his eyes once more before walking off

_Of course she would give me attitude, I hater her, she hates me… It's the way it works around here why should I care? She's only the Work Experience Kid_

He walked away and tried his best to avoid talking to others throughout the day before he walked into the nurses' station to retrieve a file for a patient.

He saw WEK working hard in the corner, her tongue was sticking out and she kept tapping her foot underneath her chair as if she was counting down the seconds till she got to leave.

_That girl doesn't get upset when I made fun of her?_

_I even laughed at her clumsiness, her neighbourhood, her mother? What was going to break the girl?_

_The tough look wasn't going to last with that girl. I was the tough one, not her and she had to learn that if she wanted to survive here._

"Bitch" muttered Cox to WEK as he passed her

WEK gave him a weird look "Dickhead?" she asked as she stopped her work

"Slut"

"Gigolo?"

Cox looked at the girl and WEK looked behing her confused "Sorry but you going to have to explain to me what's going on"

"You don't get upset when I bully you"

_Will she crack?_

WEK looked at him about to laugh "Is this all it is? The names and swearing? Your trying to break me down? Oh Cox, that is so low" she laughed "Your trying to make a 16 year old girl cry!" she laughed

_She's right, I'm a monster_

"Oh dear" she finally stopped laughing "Honey, you're going to have to find another 16 year old to make her cry cause it won't work here"

_Yeah right, I make grown man cry, this should be a piece of cake._

"I'll get to you-"

"When hell freezes over" she muttered straight back "I think I'll make you cry first before you can make me cry"

"Done"

"Okay" muttered WEK "I don't understand why you're doing this" she replied annoyed from being distracted of her work "You getting bored Cox? You could do my work for me"

"Puhlease!" he laughed back at her "I don't go out of my way to annoy you" he lied through his teeth "You just are so much fun to pick on"

She smirked before returning to her work "Cox?" she asked

"What?" he muttered

"Fuck you boss" she hissed at him "You've got issues" she laughed as she went back to her work

Cox laughed before running to JD "Stacey, what are you doing standing around?!" he shouted on his way out shouting at each person he passed

_What a dickhead_ WEK thought pissed off


	8. my confusion

Cox watched the Work experience kid…. WEK, who was talking with Carla as if they knew each other their whole lives.

The began laughing and Turk began talking too as well instead of doing his job

_She likes the others and never talks back at them. She never even gives them attitude, why me?_

"Oi Cox!" WEK shouted out waving to him "Knock Knock?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away from the idiots

"Come on" WEK yelled again making me want to laugh impatiently

I walked up to her, ready to shout her down "Might I remind you we are in a hospital"

"The patients seem to enjoy it" Carla muttered pointing out the children who were patients of the hospital behind herself and Turk with large smiles

"Knock Knock?" asked WEK once again giving a defiant smile to myself

I rolled his eyes once more before walking off

_Of course she would give me attitude, I hater her, she hates me… It's the way it works around here… The young delinquent hates the rules and authority I have, so they try to make my life a living hell… That's how it works, and always has…Why should I care anyway? She's only the Work Experience Kid_

He walked away and tried his best to avoid talking to others throughout the day. He was sick of having to deal with them, especially when they seemed to be happy and acting young. _Just like WEK. _He reluctantly had to walk into the nurses' station to retrieve a file for a patient.

He saw WEK working hard in the corner, her tongue was sticking out and she kept tapping her foot underneath her chair as if she was counting down the seconds till she got to leave.

_She seems so normal but why doesn't that girl get upset when I made fun of her?_

_I even laughed at her clumsiness, her neighbourhood, her mother? What was going to break the girl?_

_The tough look wasn't going to last with that girl. I was the tough one, not her and she had to learn that if she wanted to survive here. But how to do so?_

"Bitch" I muttered to WEK as he passed her

WEK gave him a weird look "Dickhead?" she asked as she stopped her work

"Slut"

"Jigalo?"

I looked at the girl waiting to see hurt or fear

WEK looked back confused "Sorry but you going to have to explain to me what's going on"

"You don't get upset when I bully you"

_Will she crack?_

WEK looked at him about to laugh "Is this all it is? The names and swearing? Your trying to break me down? Oh Cox, that is so low" she laughed "Your trying to make a 16 year old girl cry!" she laughed

_She's right, I'm a monster_

"Oh dear" she finally stopped laughing "Honey, you're going to have to find another 16 year old to make her cry cause it won't work here"

_Yeah right, I make grown man cry, this should be a piece of cake._

"I'll get to you-"

"When hell freezes over" she muttered straight back "I think I'll make you cry first before you can make me cry"

"Done"

"Okay" muttered WEK "I don't understand why you're doing this" she replied annoyed from being distracted of her work "You getting bored Cox? You could do my work for me"

"Pulease!" I laughed back at her "I don't go out of my way to annoy you" I lied through my teeth "You just are so much fun to pick on"

She smirked before returning to her work "Cox?" she asked

"What?" he muttered

"Fuck you boss" she hissed at him "You've got issues" she laughed as she went back to her work

I laughed myself trying to annoy her before running into JD "Stacey, what are you doing standing around?!" he shouted on his way out shouting at each person he passed

_What a dickhead_ WEK thought pissed off


	9. My moment of truth

"Babe" whispered Turk in Carla's ear "I'll see you tonight yeah?"

Carla giggled a little "Of course, I hope you prepare for a great night in" she whispered back lingering a little

Turk winked at Carla before walking off

WEK looked back to her computer and began typing in results

Carla looked at the girl and smiled "Everything alright?"

WEK nodded and looked at her "Yeah" before looking back to her computer "Boyfriend?"

"Husband actually" muttered Carla "2 years tomorrow"

"Congrats" WEK turned around and faced Carla "That is a long time"

Carla shrugged "Eh, it feels like forever"

WEK looked back at the computer

"I was joking yeah?" Carla told her

"Oh" she whispered feeling confused

_This girl definitely lives from that neighbourhood_

"Your parents are split I presume? From your last reaction"

"Oh" laughed WEK a little "I never met my parents" shrugged WEK

"Oh WEK" whispered Carla and sat next to her "I'm sorry, I didn't realise"

WEK shrugged again "its okay, you didn't know"

Carla sighed deeply "Who do you live with?-"

"Foster parents" WEK quickly cut in in a rush "Oh, is that the time? Cox wanted me to finish this off straight away!"

Cox then dropped a bunch of paper work on WEK's desk "Heard my name?" he asked

"You honestly want me to finish this in an hour?" asked WEK demanding an answer

"Plus the rest of your work, yeah" smiled Cox

"When do you get to go home?"

Cox looked at the time "In an hour?"

"But don't you get lonely in your little apartment? No friends? Family?" asked WEK "Cause if you're willing you can do my work? Since you know, I have places to go"

Carla laughed "Oh WEK, how I love you"  
"Love you too Carla" she replied "But honestly Cox?"

"Honestly? If you don't do this work, you go home and never come back" he smiled brightly "See you later" he laughed

That last one seemed to have stung WEK a little. She leaned back in the chair before she swung around to avoid looking at him

"Oh I finally got to you?" he looked at WEK

"You're a giant ass" she muttered before getting back to work

"I win!" he exclaimed fist pumping the air

WEK stood up "Won what? How to break a teenage girl in a week? How to make her feel insecure and bully her?" she asked "Well done cause you managed to" she whispered before walking away "You win, congrats"

Cox smile turned into a frown very quickly

Carla watched WEK walk away and she sighed "Perry-"

"Not now Carla" he hissed before walking the opposite direction


	10. My uprising

**Hi ya'll, This story will be updated (TO the best that i can) daily :) **

**enjoy xo**

* * *

Cox walked into the staff room to see a girl sitting down buried in a small picture book

_WEK_

Cox sat down loudly and turned the TV on to the football and put it up so loud, patients and nurses could hear it in the hallways.

_If that girl thinks I feel sorry for her, she's got another thing coming…_

WEK slammed the book down onto the table making Cox jump slightly

"Do you mind?!" she shouted

Cox shook his head as he continued fixated on the TV in front of him, trying his hardest not to pay attention to the 16 year old.

"I'm trying to read" she groaned

"And I'm trying to watch the football" he retorted back laughing

WEK groaned loudly before getting up and standing in front of Cox and the TV

"You have a lot of nerves don't you think?!" she exclaimed at him

"Get out of the way" he muttered trying to watch around her

She ignored him and crossed her skinny arms and leant on one side, truly showing the attitude she was capable of "You seem to forget what neighbourhood I'm from… How many people I know that don't care if they hurt someone-"

"You wouldn't, even though missy I've known you only for a short time. You wouldn't"

She exhaled loudly and looked around the room for a few moments

_What is she going to do, insult me? She does that all the bloody time anyway_

"But you wouldn't expect this from me" she muttered before jumping up and pulling the plug and chords out, she also walked out of the room with them in her hand "Toodloo motherfucker!" she shouted waving to him with her hand full of chords

Cox sat up properly and growled under his breath. His brain getting hazy and his heart ready to explode with anger.

_That low life bitch_

"WEK!" he shouted "You bring back those cords right now!"  
"No" she muttered as she kept walking

He jumped up and ran after her "WEK! Get your ass here right now!"

"NO!" she shouted again

He attempted to grab from her grip and she pulled away and held them in the opposite direction to him

"What title should I use?" she asked looking in the distance and smiled

"What do you mean?" he growled as he attempted to snatch the cords again

"Teenage girl from part of town abused by doctor?" she began "Or threatening doctor strikes fear in poor teenage girl"

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" he shouted to the top of his voice causing nurses to look over to their argument

WEK stopped and faced the man "It isn't really, like it's unfair to bully a teenager" she muttered

"You don't understand, it's who I am" Cox begged her to understand

"It's also who you are not to have friends?"

"Okay Oprah, what can I do to get the chords back?" Cox flicked his nose

WEK looked away deep in thought and began to walk away

"Earth to Stupid?" he muttered under his breath as he walked in front of her

"For that comment, I'll give it back to you if you say sorry" she muttered and smiled

She stood there "Well?"

"Nah, not going to happen" he muttered angrily crossing his arms

"I heard that was going to be the game of the year" she shouted angrily as she began walking away again

"WEK! This is not funny!"

"Neither is your constant bullying to the people around you!" she shouted

Cox stood back "People around me? Okay, this is not only just about you is it?"

WEK looked away for a moment "No" she muttered "The way you treat people around here is really shitty"

"Like you care"

"I do" she muttered "Cause you'd think in a civilised place like this with civilised people there would be less stupid people like yourself! I can understand in my neighbourhood but not here where lives are affected" she shouted before walking off

He sighed deeply "WEK" he shouted

She turned around and smiled "Yes Boss?"

The anger boiled in him "I am sorry"

"For what?" she asked

"I'm sorry for bullying you and others lately"

WEK smiled "its okay, I forgive you" she whispered before walking away

"A-hem?" he exclaimed

WEK smiled at him before running off with the chords and Cox laughed and shook his head

_What the hell am I going to do with that girl?_


	11. my knowledge

"WEK, can you please file this for me. Don't worry I trust you even though you're from that neighbourhood where murder, theft, underage pregnancy is the highest" Cox handed over a file to WEK

WEK smirked "Do you want me to file it under the 'I don't give a fuck what you say?' or the 'It looks like even though I'm from that neighbourhood where murder, theft, underage pregnancy is the highest I still manage to be more smart, mature and much…. Much more liked then you?" she asked as she took the file and left

Cox laughed as she walked away

"Nice try WEK but Cox here wins the award for best rant!" exclaimed JD

Cox rolled his eyes and walked off to go meet a few patients.

Later on, Cox had ran into WEK again.

_Should I expect another rant or argument or something that is going to be irritating? _

"Sir, I have the file for one of your patients. I've sent out the letter annndddd, that old man that smelt and it annoyed you? Problem solved" she laughed with evil in her eyes as she ran up to catch up with him

He continued walking and rolled his eyes

_Of course not, I should never expect anything with this one_.

They continued walking and saw JD looking down

_His mother is ill._

Cox sighed, he couldn't be the one to talk to him. He hated his parents he had no sympathy.

He looked at WEK and chuckled slightly, she was still talking a million miles a minute about what she had achieved that day.

_Maybe she might be good._

"Thanks beautiful, now I need you to talk to JD over there. See, I know you don't like him. No one ever does but he is having a rough day" he explained "Can you do that for me? I know you do It every night in a different form but-"

"Shut up gorgeous, I'm on it" she pushed him out of the way

Cox rolled his eyes and watched to see how this played out

"Hey" mumbled WEK to JD who was sitting by himself

JD looked up "Oh, hey WEK"

"Don't sound to good" Stating the obvious

"It's nothing" he sighed loudly

"Doesn't look like it"

JD sighed "You have better things to do than to talk to me"  
"Naah, I don't get paid. I really don't care" she laughed

He smiled a little then frowned again "My mum is ill" he choked out "And I don't really talk to her- I haven't in years- My dad's dead and there's no one- I don't want to be the one responsible- my older brother takes care-"

"Hey" she patted his arm and took a seat next to him "I don't tell anyone this but I don't have a mum" I said straight out

"Don't tell me the whole speech about respecting you mother cause the brought you into the world-"

"No" she laughed "I've had the same speech too many times" she whispered "Anyway, I've heard all my life honour your mother. Make your mother proud, your mother wouldn't like that" she whispered quietly "I tried too but in the end it was hard. I then found out my mother was a drunk and drug addict who tried to abort but failed-" she cut herself off "The thing is, you do what you comfortable with, I never knew my mother but I hate her and refuse to be known as her daughter, heck who knows what trouble I'd be in if I was known. I'm comfortable with being no one's daughter"

He sat in silence for a moment "You didn't know your mother?"

"She died at my birth, actually in one of the elevators in this hospital I believe"

JD smirked a little "You've been here for how long and you never thought to mention it?"

"It's something that I don't usually like thinking about, better yet talk about"

"WEK? Be honest, do you like me? Or you just want to know me for the hell of it-"

"I actually didn't come here on my own accord, if that's what you're wondering. Cox sent me over cause he could tell your upset. If you know him well enough you'd understand why" she whispered before walking off

"Hey WEK?" he exclaimed out to her

She turned around and looked at him "What?"

"Thanks"

She smiled "No problem" she replied "By the way? I do like you, you remind me of an old friend"

He thought about how much Cox really did mean to him, heck he knew he loved him

"How'd you go doll?" asked Cox as he watched from a distance their conversation not knowing though what they were talking about.

She shrugged "Ask him yourself sweet cakes" before she walked on and carried on with the paperwork at the Nurse station

"Oh come on WEK, what's with the attitude?"

"Like you never show it Cox" laughed Carla "Your one of the worst, don't put an impression on such a young innocent soul please"

WEK laughed "She has a point you know"

"But I am allowed to give attitude-"

"But you're a 40 year old man who is a doctor in a hospital where he's choices affect the lives of many, many people" WEK stated "I'm a 16 year old girl on work experience, who you do you think is more likely to be allowed to give attitude"

Cox scrunched up his nose before flicking it "You win this time" he muttered before he walked off

WEK smiled "Cox! No hard feelings yeah?" she asked holding out her hand

He went to shake it but then pulled away and brushed his hand through his hair "Nahh, where okay"

WEK smiled and laughed "Sounds great" she replied before walking off and leaving Cox standing by himself


	12. My fear

WEK was placing a few files in their respected places while trying her heardest to concentrate.

She had being having a few late nights, she couldn't help it. The place she was staying at the moment had very loud rude people.

She yawned as Cox walked up to her and handed her a few things.

"WEK, before you leave you have to file these notes for me" he smiled at the tired girl "Anddddd, have I told you how amazing you have being?" he said on a more serious note "WEK, you've being a good girl to work with" he muttered as they began walking down the corridor

WEK stopped "Sir, I don't go to school" she whispered "You can't kick me out of here, please I'll be a volunteer… As long as you have me here, no other stupid scum bag has to fill that spot and regain your trust"

That blew the wind out of Cox "I'm sorry WEK, that's not up to me. Talk to Kelso" he whispered

WEK nodded "Okay then, since it is not up to you. I'm going to talk to Kelso you old man whore, see ya around" she whispered half heartedly trying to insult him

He snickered for a moment before he realised what happened.

_She totally just blew off my compliment… People don't do that, NO! People don't even get the opportunity to do that! How dare she be so rude!_

"Hey Dr Cox" Barbie skipped up to him "I'm curious about this patient I just received-"

"Barbie, if you don't wish for me to crush your bones keep walking" he muttered so quietly Elliot shivered

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed" she muttered impatiently as she walked away

Cox chuckled for a moment before carrying on with his day baffled about that girl.

WEK slowly knocked on the Chief of Medicines door

"Come in" exclaimed an older man from the other side

She slowly entered and took in her surroundings, a boring office… just like the ones she'd seen before at school or _else where_

She shook that memory out of her head and focused on the older man sitting down

"Sit" he muttered finishing off the paperwork on his desk

She quickly sat down as quietly as she could.

The man kept doing the paperwork and WEK decided to inspect him

He was _extremely_ old, as if his days at the old place were nearly up.

_He's an angry man from what I can remember, hates people from what other nurses say and is the devil in Cox's eyes. I'm doomed if he is in charge of my fate._

"I hear you want time extended as work experience kid…" he mumbled off

"Oh, they call me WEK here" she mumbled

"WEK?"

"Work experience kid"

Her heart was playing up on her. Her breathing became slow trying to keep it quiet in the awfully awkward room.

"Oh" he muttered looking up for a few moments "There's not much I can do-"

"Where'd did I come from?" she asked "Why am I here?"

Dr Kelso put his pen down and looked up to the girl "You came from the save the kids from the streets program so I assume you have come from a poor area of town-"

"And have I stolen anything from this place since I started?" she asked

"No, I have had no cases reporting that you have-"

"And I don't get paid right? Just a measely free lunch?" she piped up louder gaining confidence

_He's not that scary at all_

"Yes-"

"And you reckon that the next person to come here will be as trustworthy as me? To be such a good worker yet not paid as me? And to be as thankful as me?-"

"Young Lady, I wish you wouldn't be so rude to me! I have being working here longer then you or your parents would be alive! So do not treat me in such a matter!" shouted Kelso slamming his fist into the table

WEK sat back into her chair "Sorry Sir" she whispered

Kelso looked away for a moment and took off his glasses "You remind me of Dr Cox, you do know him right?"

WEK quickly nodded and looked back at the ground "Stubborn man" he muttered

WEK looked at the door wishing she was else where

_I can't believe I can't stay here-_

"But I don't know what I would do without him" he whispered and smiled a bit

WEK looked at him "So that means…"

"You can stay for as long as you like. You have to go back for exams and what not but I guess it does help having someone here who is trust worthy plus you already have the name" he snickered "Yes you can stay"

WEK smiled brightly "Oh thankyou sir!" she exclaimed

She went out to hug him "Personal space" he held his arms out defending himself before she retreated

"You may go now" he muttered before getting back to his paperwork

WEK jumped out of her seat and ran off to tell Carla of the good news.


	13. my new friends

**sorry for the super crappy chapter, don't have time to edit at the moment. for the person asking (Can't remember who) i will be adding a character in with the name Evangeline (Just for you) enjoy~~~~**

From there, things were much more relaxed. The knowledge of the work experience kid becoming permanent began floating around the hospital. Some were pleased, others not so much but WEK didn't care. She had a place to go to where she could work with a passion and be surrounded by smart normal people all day.

She was at the nurse station filing some notes for the doctors. She looked up a blonde doctor who smiled at her a little

"Hi" smiled Elliot "Your new round here, you a nurse?" she asked

WEK smiled brightly, her heart rejoicing after receiving her new title this morning "No, permanent Work Experience student"

Elliot laughed a little "Permanent?" she laughed "They do that?"

"Since WEK stood up to Kelso-" Carla piped up

"I didn't stand up to him!" she exclaimed "We had a very loud conversation, that's all" she laughed a little

"I'm Elliot" smiled the blonde girl going to shake her hand

"I'm WEK" she smiled shaking her hand back

"WEK?"

"Work Experience Kid, that's what they call me around here"

"WEK, that's a nice name" smiled Elliot "Here, could you file these for me?"

WEK nodded taking them from her "Sure"

Elliot then walked off in her own little world

"She seemed nice" mumbled WEK

"She's a close friend of mine, very honest but she's just wacky" laughed Carla shuffling a few files

WEK nodded and smiled at Turk who had entered the scene. WEK hate to admit it but she had a mini crush on him. She had gotten to know him through Carla.

She knew she'd never do anything to destroy their relationship, she looked up to Carla too much to do she could dream right?

"Hey babe" he kissed his wife "I finish in 5 so I'll see you?-"

"I finish in 2 hours, pick me up pleaaseeeee?" she begged

Turk laughed and hugged his wife "Okay" he moaned

"Hey… WEK?" he asked pointing to the girl

WEK blushed a little "Um yeah" she nodded and laughed awkwardly "Turk right?

He laughed "Please sweetheart, don't act like you don't know my name"

"Cause everyone around here does right?" WEK rolled her eyes

Turk smirked "Everyone can't take their eyes off me" he winked and Carla snorted

"Babe please, stop it" she pushed him away

WEK laughed half heartedly "You heard the woman" she shooed him off

After Turk left, WEK was left behind with Carla and the blonde doctor had returned.

_She seems nice enough, she's white so she's gotta be good._

"Ugh, that boy is so hot" Elliot mouthed to Carla

WEK giggled a little "Glad to know I'm not the only one"

Carla laughed mocking Elliot "Elliot finds anything with a package hot" Carla whispered into WEK's ear

"Oh come on Carla, how can you not want to find that hot" WEK laughed as she swung around on the chair "Boy, if I were a few years older and he were a few years younger, well" she began laughing

"WEK!" exclaimed Elliot hitting her playfully "Didn't know you had such a side"

"Oh please, I'm single and ready to mingle" she giggled as she sat back down on the computer

"Have you even had a boyfriend?" asked Carla

WEK nodded "Yeah" she whispered concentrating on her work

"What was he like?" asked Elliot

"He was sweet" she muttered "A gentlemen"

"What happened?" asked Carla

"He turned into a Jerk… things happened and now I want nothing to do with him"

"It's always the case isn't it?"

"Just another lost soul" WEK laughed as she typed into the computer

Elliot smiled at WEK then smiled at Carla excited about this friendship forming

_Is this a friendship brewing?_


	14. My memories

**So yeah, probably expected but yeah whatever... enjoy~~~~**

Cox interrupted JD doing his daily rounds. JD sighed and let him take control, although Cox had being nicer or lazier lately it was still best not to get in the way.

He snickered as he followed his doctors and Cox around.

_It's WEK that's making him soft. That kid is changing him._

"There's no need to be a hero around here, just a doctor" he exclaimed leading them away from JD

JD followed closely behind waiting to find out the meaning of this.

"Each spot in this hospital I can point out a different time I saved some one, being a doctor not a hero"

"This bed had a failing patient" he pointed out "Over there at the nurses' station? A nurse was choking, guess who saved her?" he pointed to himself "Even in the elevator, a lady was giving birth. I managed to deliver the child"

JD gasped where_ had I heard this story before? It was only this week…._

_WEK, WEK was born in one of the elevators here._

"What? Are you trying to be sarcastic? Cause it did happen Betty" he rolled his eyes "You interns, GO!" they all scrambled off

"How long ago?" JD suddenly asked following him

"What?" Cox asked with disgust pacing the corridors faster to try and lose JD

"How long ago did you deliver the baby?"

"I don't know.." he thought about it stopping "It was my mother's 50th birthday… so about 16 years ago?"

Another gasp escaped his mouth before he covered his mouth

"Okay, what's going on now Sarah?" muttered Cox confused and annoyed

"I have to go" he mumbled before speed walking down the hall

If Cox was telling the truth and so was WEK, there was a possibility they had known each other since WEK was born. Cox could be happy about that and maybe WEK would be too, so she wouldn't feel so nervous in this hospital.

_Why don't I feel surprised to find there is more to this friendship?_

_This is hilarious, I'm sure WEK will be utterly surprised…_

_Doesn't this mean that Cox was at WEK's mum's final moments? Uh oh, that can cause some tension, poor WEK, everything seem to be settling down for her_

Daydreaming, he ran into Turk who was chatting up Carla

"Turk I need your help" he looked at Carla

Carla put her hands up in a sign of defence "I ain't getting involved" before she walked away

"What dude?" he asked annoyed "I was so hooking in to her"

"Cox delivered WEK when she was a baby and I'm the only one that knows" he whispered quickly before gasping for air

"Not anymore" he laughed not listening to muh

"You know what I mean-"

"Well watcha going to do?" he asked as he looked through a clipboard

"Dude" JD took the clipboard off him "Concentrate?"

"This is what you're going to do" Carla said walking into the conversation

"You heard?!" exclaimed JD

"Come on it's Carla, if it's gossip. She knows" laughed Turk "No offence babe"

"She has to know, so does Cox. I don't know if you guys have noticed but Cox has become much more likable because of WEK being around and I like WEK, so this would be nice news for her" she said "And even him" she looked over at Cox who walked pass

Carla looked at JD, no way was he going to put himself in that position and rolled her eyes "I'll tell him"

Carla was sitting in the small office Cox owned. It was crowded and smelt old. Carla sighed putting her phone away and looked up to Cox.

_Surely this would be good news for him. Surely he would like this news? The way that WEK and Cox had being getting on lately has being pretty good. As if they were best friends?_

She smiled a little and worked up the courage to start talking.

"Remember all those years ago when you delivered that baby in the elevator?" asked Carla standing in Cox' office reading a magazine

He laughed and stopped doing his paperwork for a second "Yeah…" before frowning

"What was the exact date of that happening?" she asked and sat down in a seat nearby Placing the magazine down

" 12th of September, 16 years ago" remembering the day of the his mother turned 50 and had begged for a boob job as a present.

Carla was shocked, she was sort of thinking that the gossip was not true, she was hoping anyway… she was not the one to tell him

"That's funny, that's WEKs birthday. And she's 16 too" She said smoothly

"This is a big place Carla"

"No sir" walked in JD waiting for the right moment "She actually told me she was born in the elevator at this hospital"

He leaned back in his chair confused for a few moments before it hit him like a tonne of bricks

Cox looked at Carla who nodded and shrugged

So he had known her for her life. He wanted to laugh, he remembered that day when he delivered the baby then the mother died a few minutes later, the promise she made the mother

_"Take care of her, please" she whispered gasping for air_

_The young doctor was scared; he was holding the baby for its life. The baby, screaming and crying_

_The mother muffled a laugh, her jet black hair full of sweat "She's going to be a handful"_

_Cox wanted to reply but the doctors then rushed around the woman trying to revive her, help her._

_They rushed her out of the elevator, leaving Cox and the baby in there._

_Cox looked down at the baby who had stopped crying, the baby bold and looking pretty ugly._

_"Hi there" he whispered and kissed the baby "Let's find-Let's get you cleaned up" he whispered_

_Before jumping off the elevator and taking her to the nurses' station_

_"Isn't she beautiful?" squealed Carla, freshly out of college at the age of 22 wrapped the slimy baby in a warm towel cleaning its face gently_

_Cox smiled a little "She's perfect"_

_"Where's the mother?" she asked looking up to the young doctor_

_Cox looked down at his shoes "She didn't make it"_

_"You're a hero you know?" she told him not taking her eyes off the baby "You saved this babies life! Come on cutie, let's go clean you up" she cooed at the baby_

_Cox stood there watching the baby disappear down the corridor, wishing that he could have said goodbye and apologise for her mother passing on._

"Cox?" asked Carla "You remember that day to clearly as well hey?" Cox left his memories and faced reality

Cox nodded "The first baby I delivered as a doctor" he sighed

She sighed as well and smiled "I remember how confused you were with her, you didn't know how to hold her" she laughed

"Wow, so all this time Cox knew WEK. Did you meet her mother?" asked JD sitting down

There was silence for a few moments. The only noise heard was the ticking clock "The connection" he mumbled

"Betty, out!" he shouted realising that Carla and him weren't the only one in the room

Carla rolled her eyes as JD walked out grumpily and slammed the door shut

"Tell me about this connection" asked Carla

"She's brave and independent" he started "She doesn't need people to tell her what to do. She's like an adult but with all the attitude"

"Just like you" she laughed

Cox smiled then chuckled "Well yeah actually"

"Do you feel she understands you better because of this connection?" asked Carla, daring to hope in this new friendship

"Yeah, it's like she understands how to really connect with me you know?" he paused for a moment "Okay, enough with the emotional shit. You have a job to do, get to it!"

Cox rubbed his temples hoping that would relief come to his heavy heart


	15. My new found love

**enjoy~~~~**

* * *

**Carla POV**

Carla left the room with a heavy heart and feet that did not want to move.

_I really need to sit down_

"Babe-" Turk came up to her aware of her current mood.

"Not. Now. Turk" he hissed before she sat in a spare chair and put her head in her hands

"Everything okay?"

Carla looked up to Turk and shook her head as her eyes went glassy "I knew WEK when she was a baby" she whispered "And I was there when they took her away, I could have done something for her- to reverse her destiny-"

"No you couldn't have" he replied sitting beside her

"Yes-"

"Babe, you're a nurse…Not saying that's not a big thing but Social workers are usually are in charge of this sort of thing… Babe you did everything you could" he muttered "But if that never happen, we wouldn't know her now" he shrugged

He hugged his wife tightly before kissing her forehead before going back to work leaving Carla to sigh and try and carry on with her day.

* * *

Cox took time out for five minutes.

_I've known this girl all her life. _

_Why am I so surprised?_

_Why am I caring so much? It's just the work experience kid. WHO CARES!_

He sighed and sunk lower into his chair

_I care, why? Cause I think I might love her._

He moaned loudly at his discovery.

_Ugh, what am I thinking? She's a brat! She's full of attitude and doesn't know how to shut up! Oh god, I think I'm making myself sick…. I DON'T LOVE ANYONE_

He looked at the door for a second.

_I'm sure she'd like to know though, this might give her closure or something._

He got up onto legs that didn't want to move and went to find WEK.

WEK, we need to talk" He pointed at her from the nurses' station

She was working silently and she looked up at him "What do you want?" she asked

His voice was tough and low, she was a little worried.

She got up and raced up to him dodging the patients to keep up with him

She followed him through the hospital "Do you want to talk-"

"Let's wait till we get to my office" he replied quickly

She gulped, this was it. She was going to be sent back to school.

Cox closed the door and sat down leaving WEK standing awkwardly in his office

"Sit" he muttered

She sat and he saw the fear in her eyes

"Listen WEK-"

"Please don't make me go" she shouted "Please, I'll come in more often- I'll won't eat free meals at the cafeteria- I won't make fun of you- Please don't make me go" she begged him with tears forming in her eyes

"No, your okay. Your staying, that's not what I wanted to talk about"

She sighed of relief and she sat back in her chair "Then what?" folding her arms

"WEK, I was there when your mother died" He told her "I was the last one to talk to her"  
WEK looked at him confused and she shook her head "How can you know? My mum died when I was born-"

"I delivered you, in the elevator" he muttered "She- She did love you, she made me promise that you'll be taken care of you"

WEK looked at the ground and tears fell from her eyes, she shook her head and looked back at Cox and she shook her head again "How long have you known-"

"Less then 3 hours"

The tears fell harder "Exusme sir" she got up and ran out not giving a chance for Cox to stop her

She ran through the corridors looking for the closest bathroom

She ran into Elliot who was surprised a little spilling her coffee

Elliot looked at her "WEK, whats wrong?!" but WEK kept trying to push past her

Elliot pulled her into the supply closet "What happened?!"

She shook her head "I- I-"

Elliot hugged her "Hey, I'm here for you"

The supply closet was cramped. There wasn't room to move let alone escape

She nodded and leaned her head on her shoulder hugging her tightly "The more time I spend here the more I am happy and then this happens-"

"What?"

"I found out that Dr Cox delivered me, he was also the last one to talk to my mother before she-"she cut herself off and began to sob

Elliot hugged her tightly "Then why are you so sad? Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

She shrugged "All my life, sluts, addicts, alcoholics, thieves, rapist, murderers told me of my mother. My mother to me has being just something that someone made up for fun. Now when someone I actually trust tells me of my mother, she finally seems real"

Elliot finally understood her "So you feel like you're actually grieving her"

"Yeah" she whispered as she sniffed and the tears began to dry up

The door swung open "Barbie, have you seen WEK-" Cox began to say before he noticed WEK

Cox looked at the poor girl who was obviously extremely upset

"Hey" he whispered griming a little

WEK broke away from Elliot's hug and ran to Cox and hugged him tightly

She held onto him, feeling his warmth and his breathing in his comforting aroma.

She pushed him out of the supply closet and properly gave him a huge hug "Thank you, for making my mother real to me"

Cox didn't understand what she was talking about but hugged her anyway "Anything for you"


	16. My realisation

**uploaded like 4 parts tonight cause i've being slack. Enjoy ya losers :) **

* * *

"Was I cute baby?" WEK asked Cox and Carla while they were working behind the nurse station

"Hideous" Cox replied looking through a few charts trying to find the right one

Carla hit his shoulder and laughed "He's joking, you were a beautiful baby"

WEK nodded and looked at the computer screen "Cox, did I look like my mother?"

Cox was thrown off by that. He looked at Carla for support and all she could do was shrug. He put the charts down and sat next to her in the spinny chair

"You had the same colour hair as her but other than that I couldn't tell. It all happened really quickly" he mumbled "But I can assure you, that she wanted the best for you. She kept telling me, 'take care of her' 'take care of my baby'" he whispered "At one point you were screaming so loudly she told me that you were going to be a handful" he chuckled slightly

WEK nodded "Okay, thanks" she smiled at him before getting back to her work

_It's weird to think, that this girl that confuses the heck out of me has technically known me all her life, I was the first person who ever held her and now to comfort her. How did I end up this this… how do you say, burden? No, it's beginning to feel like more of an opportunity then anything. I feel I have to protect her, but how to do that? She probably lives with foster parent who care for her and want the best, I guess I can comfort her while here, I hope she never haves to leave…_

Across the next few weeks, Cox had tend to watch out for her more. Watch how she interacted with the rest of the doctors and nurses. It made him smile… he felt proud of her

Cox watched WEK as they through the halls of the hospital and WEK was talking a million miles a minute.

_Okay, so she may be a little like a typical girl_

Ever since they had found their connection from when WEK was born, WEK was more open and talked for ages to Cox.

"WEK, are you breathing?" asked Cox flicking his nose

WEK sighed "Okay, I'll shut up"

_This girl has changed so much in the space of weeks_

"Thanks" he muttered as he turned into a patients room and WEK followed straight after

_I wonder what it would be like if I never met this chick_

"Hello Mr Martin, how are you feeling today?" asked Cox continuing his day

WEK looked at the frail man and she smiled a little

"Hi" she whispered

"Gday" he said in a deep Australian accent

Cox laughed at WEK "She's going to keep you company for a little while"

_This will keep her from talking to me for a while_

WEK sat down next to the old man "I'm WEK" she said quietly "And you?"

"Patty" he smiled a little "Now tell me missy, aren't you a little young to be a nurse?"

WEK looked over at Cox before looking at the man "I'm on work experience"

"Oh Work Experience, good memories…" he mumbled

"Where did you do work experience?" she asked

Cox left them at that point smiling

_That girl comes in handy_

* * *

_Later that day…._

Kelso was eating lunch in his usual spot in the cafeteria,

Alone, but he was okay with that.

He knew it wasn't cause he smelt or was a creep, because he made the hard decisions that people of the hospital never liked.

"Who knew the devil can do such mortal things as eat?!" remarked Cox as he walked past him with his plate full of food "Do tell me, is it cause that's the only way you comfort yourself in you loneliness and sadness?"

"It's being a while Cox, I thought you'd gone soft on me"

Cox scrunched his face up "Why do people keep saying that?" he muttered angrily

"Cause we have someone in the hospital who are better at rants then you and yet generally liked"

Cox rolled his eyes and kept walking with his food muttering swears under his breath

Kelso laughed before continuing to eat in his comfortable silence

"Hi!" a young girl exclaimed sitting opposite Kelso

Kelso nodded faintly to the girl and looked at her more carefully

It was WEK, he could remember her more easily because their was something about her, that really did make his day

Her eyes were sparkling for some reason today, she seemed happy and really at peace.

"What are you eating?" she asked as she picked up her sandwich to inspect it

"I'm trying to enjoy my blueberry muffin" he muttered

"Trying? You're not trying hard enough, you seem angry for some reason"

He shrugged it off "Eh whatever"

WEK laughed slightly before beginning to eat her sandwich

_My god, where are her manners?_

"I'm sorry but were you raised my monkeys?" he asked annoyed at her constant chewing with her mouth open

"I wish, Tarzan turned out pretty cool I reckon"

_Whose Tarzan?_

WEK saw he was confused "Never seen the movie?" she asked

Kelso could only shake his head

WEK sighed and put her sandwich down "Well, a fair while ago… while this husband and wife were on a journey in the middle of this jungle…"

_This girl can talk a lot; she's different to the others. She doesn't need anything or want anything?_

_It feels like I can have a civil conversation with her without remarks or comments or-_

"I'm surprised you haven't watched it" she muttered laughing "It's a good movie"

"I'm surprised you have, aren't you from that umm how do I say-"

"Oh, when I was younger when I had these foster parents they played it over and over again" she smiled "I don't know, I could relate to Tarzan" she shrugged and smiled "Ugh, do you like tomato? I hate the stuff, you can have it if you want" she muttered throwing the tomato on his plate "Don't worry I have clean hands- you have to be so clean in a hospital?! Like wouldn't you want to have some bacteria so that when they are released back into the real world their body can cope?-"

"Released into the real world? You're acting as if they are zoo animals" he scoffed as he began eating his food again

"We feed them, take care of them, put them on display for people learning about that specie-"

"Okay" he mumbled with food in his mouth "I get the idea"

"Were you raised by monkeys?" she asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice

Kelso smiled at the young girl "No, but that would be pretty cool though"

WEK smiled and chuckled to herself before eating her sandwich

* * *

_On the other side of the cafeteria…_

Carla saw WEK sitting with Kelso and automatically began to worry

_Why is she over there?_

"Hmph, is she sucking up or something?" asked a random doctor as they noticed Carla stare

"She doesn't need to! She's the work experience kid!" she hissed

"The one that stood up to that Dr Cox?"

"Several times!" she shouted angrily

The doctor, out of fear kept walking

"What's up your ass today missy?" asked Cox sitting down in front of her

"WEK is sitting with Kelso" she replied confused

"Did something happen?" he asked concerned

"I don't know" she whispered

WEK then laughed and Kelso smiled a little while eating his food, WEK was getting very talkative and that confused him even more

_Why on earth is she talking to him? That's barbaric, she obviously wants something from him_

"Oi WEK!" shouted Cox pointing to the chair opposite him

WEK looked over and shook her head before continuing to talk with Kelso

Laverne sat down next to Carla "That girl has some patience" she muttered in her usual attitudinal language

"She's a nice girl" Carla mumbled "She just needs some guidance on who to trust-"

"That girl you're talking about is like Jesus" Laverne said

That caused Cox to spit out his drink laughing "Care to explain why you think that?"

"She talks with everyone, even the ones that are worst to us. She is forgiving, you Dr Cox out of all of us should understand that" she gave him a look

Cox looked over to the girl talking with Kelso and saw Kelso smiling

"He is genuinely smiling"

"The same smile you have when you both talk" whispered Carla smiling a bit

"That girl is going to do miracles in this hospital" Laverne mumbled one last time before eating her food

_This girl, even though stereotyped into so many things is a good kid, this girl never ceases to amaze me_ Cox smiled a little before eating his food

_This girl, full of surprises_ Carla looked over to her one last time before eating


	17. My questioning

**There will be a climatic sorta thing soon, for now enjoy little chapters of the characters getting to know each other better... Enjoy~**

* * *

WEK couldn't do this anymore.

_Why the fuck am I here? Why am I feeling like this? _

_Why do I feel like I can achieve anything?! _

_I can't, I'm a homeless kid who doesn't even read a fucking book in my life. I have the worst temper and most people would roll there eyes at me, why would I think I could go to college? Or even Uni to become a nurse?!_

WEK leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling and sighed

_Why am I even here?_

_I have so many friends here, people who like me, people who I've known longer then anyone else and I can trust them! Carla, Cox…. How did I even end up so lucky to come here and never have to leave? Never have to go? I get fed here instead of walking the streets, how did I end up so lucky?_

_And yet I need to leave, my brain is telling me to leave…. _

_"Your going to screw up!" it keeps screaming_

She slammed her fist into her keyboard before placing her head on the desk

"Why am I even here?" she whispered

"The hospital needs you missy" DR Kelso mumbled as he walked past

WEK watched him walk away

WEK got up and ran up to him "I'm just the Work Experience kid, I can't be that needed"

Kelso looked at her with slight disgust "Sweetheart, you underestimate your worth"

WEK nodded "Oh yeah, you don't pay me for the stuff nurses get paid for… your saving money with me-"

"Don't be so rude!" he hissed "Don't you see what your doing to this hospital?! Cox hasn't been on my back as much as he usually is. Nurse Espinosa is working terribly better due to having some one she can talk to and love since she's known you since you were a baby which then affects the Surgeon Turk, well you can guess why" he muttered angrily

WEK had nothing to say and looked away "Dr-Dr Kelso-"

"Oh and one more thing" he muttered angrily "I don't have a grandchild, and never will. So it's being nice to get to have someone as young as yourself keep me company at lunch every now and then"

* * *

_The next day_

"Why are you trying to destroy me?" asked Cox as he sat down at WEK's table angrily

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat her sandwich down looked at him awfully confused

His wrinkles appeared, that's when WEK knew he was confused and nervous. Something that did not happen often.

"For example you always talk back yet you treat me with respect. You always put me down more then I seem to put you down and I think I actually respect you. What's going on?" he asked as if he was begging to know

WEK smiled "No one can resist me so I have being told" she joked around

"Come on, what you want?" he asked seriously

WEK chewed on her sandwich and smiled

_I seriously can't believe I have a friend like this; I've never had a friend who wanted to be my friend… just friends! _

"Dude, I'm only human and so are you surprisingly. People tend to like and have respect for each other you obviously don't understand-"

"Yeah, yeah but honestly-" he smirked rolling his eyes

"Cox, you're a funny guy" she admitted "Relax and go with the flow"

Cox laughed "I can't I usually hate people"

WEK laughed "Oh dear Cox, you need help. I'm sorry I can't help you anymore"

"Okay" he muttered "Not a word to anyone or I'll make you go to school like I am legally supposed to"

WEK nodded and zipped her mouth up "Your secret is safe with me"

Cox nodded and sighed before he flicked his nose

"Your acting really scared"

"Honey, I usually hate people. I don't even know who I am anymore. If anything I should hate you the most" he snickered

She laughed "I know, this is quite bizarre for me to see too"

She looked behind him at Elliot came to sit down

Cox turned around "Stick, or do you prefer blondie?"

Blondie looked away from him "Stop bullying WEK and get out of my seat" she hissed  
"Your seat?" Cox asked surprised by her reaction

"Yeah, I sit here every day with WEK"s she pointed out as I fit was obvious

Cox looked at WEK and she shrugged "It's true" letting her hair bounce as she shrugged and her eyes light up with humour

Cox rolled his eyes "Talk to you ladies later" he said before leaving

"HA, that's the nicest goodbye I've heard from him" she laughed as she sat down "What he want from you?"

WEK shrugged "Nothing" before she finished her sandwich


	18. My understanding

**Crappy quality yet again... BUT it is nearly NYE and i am super busy, after NYE i can work properly on this story... So try and enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

_I wonder if she has a family_

Cox sat at the table in the staff room searching the internet

_She doesn't have a mother, and a father wasn't present at her birth_

He googled a few names, googled a few companies

_Where does she live?_

He sighed and stopped for a while.

_Why do I want know that? She's probably in a loving family who would do anything for her…_

He rubbed his temples

"What ya doing Cox?" asked WEK who brought her book with her and sat opposite him

He shook his head "Nothing" he sighed closing the tab"Hey WEK, if I gave you something to sign, could you get your guardian to sign it?"

WEK's face dropped "Guardian?"

"You have one?"

"Uhh Yeah" she shrugged

He passed over a note "I'd email it to your guardians but your paperwork says they don't have one let alone a-"

"Yeah, they aren't to big on the internet" she lied through her teeth "Anyway, I have to keep going. Got to keep working" she sighed rushing out of the room not letting Cox have a chance to say see you later.

* * *

_Later that day_

"You see that girl over there?" pointed the Todd

"Yeah?" asked Turk not knowing if he really wanted to know

"She's desperate"  
"How would you know that?" asked WEK as she looked up from the computer

It was more of a relaxed day, after doing rounds they pretty much had to look for work. Turk and The Todd lazed around the nurses' station, Turk to visit Carla and The Todd, well for the ladies.

WEK was slowly trying to finish off something for Cox before she could bludge for the rest of the day, hopefully if she kept out of the eyes of Cox

But she liked it when Cox seeked her out to talk to her.

_He is such a bizarre man_

"Look at her positioning in front of the doctor, looked how she leans over or looks him dead in the eyes-" he cut himself off "Excuse me, I must talk to this lady" he exclaimed before running off

"Do warn her you have herpes!" shouted WEK and Turk rolled his eyes

"Are you always this heartless?" he asked leaning on the counter next to WEK

WEK shook her head "Are you kidding me? I'm looking at for the welfare of that woman!"

Turk laughed "Where you from?"

"Oh, you probably don't know where about- where's JD at?" she asked

"His mum died" Turk whispered "He's just at home preparing for the funeral

"Poor guy" she whispered looking away from Turk

"Well, you must know what it's like?"

She shook her head "Never knew the woman, she died at my birth"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"I'm not"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds

_How much do we really know about this girl?_

"WEK, my wife would appreciate if you join us for dinner one day. She likes you a lot"

WEK smiled brightly"I like her a lot too, she's helped me survive this place for so long" she laughed "And I like you too, you're pretty chill"

"Hahahaha" Turk got all cocky "Honey, I'm more then pretty chill" he then put on a swag walk while he walked off back to work

WEK sighed before going back to work. _Surgeons are bizarre people_

* * *

Cox stormed down the hallways to find WEK. He had important questions to ask her, he had to find out the truth… he needed to know if she was happy outside of the hospital.

_Does WEK live in a stable home? How can I be sure? WEK never returned that letter for me from her guardians…. There's gotta be another way to find out._

"WEK!" shouted Cox

WEK appeared from behind the nurse station "Cox, must we yell? That's quite rude" she muttered

"Be quiet, you're in trouble"

WEKs face changed suddenly "How so?" she asked

"You will be if you don't bake a cake for Carla's birthday tomorrow"

WEK shook her head "No can do boss, can't bake" she shrugged as she sat back down

"You're a woman-"

"And so are you, so you can bake it" she muttered as she stared at the computer

"I have no time"

"Buy one" she replied and shrugged

"WEK, why can't you make one?"

"Uhhh Earth to stupid, I was never taught… remember my mum died and all?"

"What about family?"

"Have none" she replied

"None?"

"Nope, my mum allegedly ran away from home because she got pregnant with my alleged older sibling but lucky for him he got adopted out" she shrugged

_She says it so easily. Where's the hurt? The loneliness?_

"So you have no family?"

"Nope" muttered WEK not paying attention

Cox looked away then back at her "Who do you live with then?"

WEK looked at him with her big brown eyes. She let her head fall for a moment and her out of control brown hair covered her face. She quickly looked back up to him "It doesn't matter" she shrugged before she left Cox standing dumfounded


	19. My escape

**Enjoyyyyyyy ;)**

* * *

It got hot and WEK pulled up the sleeve of her Scrubs thus revealing a horrible swollen bruise on her shoulder. Her crazy brown hair covered half her face from the wopping bruise she received from….

She shook the thought from her, she had to act normal in the hospital… People will suspect things. Cox will get pissed and Carla would get seriously upset.

She sighed, she didn't want to live up to her stereotype… living it that neighbourhood. She wished the others would understand what it was like to living a fucked up neighbourhood like that.

They wouldn't see her as an adult anymore; they'd see her as the poor kid that got bashed for being white.

She leaned back in her chair. She couldn't hide from Cox all day… She could always try….

"WEK" Cox placed a hand on her shoulder

WEK jumped and gasped making Cox nearly gasp. He removed his hand straight away

"Sorry-" he began

"you scared me , I was in my own little world- I need to go to bed to early-wow is that the time?-" she began blubbering

"WEK" Cox stopped her "its okay to get frightened, heck I still do"

WEK nodded and laughed nervously "You just-shocked me" she said hesitantly

"Well let's keep going, I need your help…" he mumbled off and WEK lost interest

She was exhausted, and wasn't feeling the best. Knowing she had to go home tonight wasn't helping after what happened last night… she couldn't sleep

They ran into Carla who smiled brightly at WEK. She hadn't seen her all morning.

But her smile disappeared, something was not right with her.

WEK was slouched over, her curly hair covered her face. Her sleeves were rolled down even though it was quite warm in the hospital

_Has Cox noticed?..._

"WEK, not looking to good. Girl stop partying so hard" she laughed and gently knocked her in the shoulder

WEK subconsciously backed away and grabbed her shoulder

"WEK?" asked Carla "Are you okay?" feeling a little hurt she reached out to her

WEK nodded and more hair fell on her face.

Carla walked up to her and brushed the hair out of her face. WEK didn't fight her, she was tired. She was mentally, emotionally and physically tired.

The bruise that covered most of her left cheek made Carla gasp and Cox go red.

_Who did this to her?! Why would anyone? Who is this girl?_

_This girl is strong though, she would let know one do this to her, this is disgusting. I should kill the guy, better yet make him suffer so they put him in hospital so I can treat him badly-_

"Oh honey" whispered Carla "Who did this to you?" she whispered

"My. Office. Now" muttered Cox more than ready to explode with anger

"I fell over!" hissed WEK "I am not that weak, are you kidding me? Bloody hell, I fell on something and now I have a couple of bruises okay? Leave me alone, you think since I'm from that neighbourhood I would get such a beating? Honestly? Leave me alone!" she screamed

"WEK, we love you" Carla whispered "We are looking out for your-"

"Welfare?! No one has ever looked out for my welfare okay?! I'm all by myself-always having being! I am fine!" she screamed stomping her foot

"WEK, You are still a child! You are under my care! YOU ARE THE WORK EXPERIENCE KID, I AM THE DOCTOR!" Cox got in her face trying to scare her into his authority

"IT DOESN'T MEAN I NEED YOUR HELP OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL!" she screamed back scaring Cox

"WEK, DON'T ACT LIKE A CHILD!" he shouted back towering over her

"Don't act like a child? Do you understand who I am?" she shouted "I HAVE NO MOTHER, I HAVE BEING IN THIS WORLD ALL MY LIFE, I HAD NO CHILDHOOD!" she shouted "So don't you think I should maybe have a few moments?!" she hissed letting her eyes fill with tears

"This Is totally off topic" Cox muttered angrily taking a few steps back before he flicked his nose

"WEK, he cares for you. If you haven't noticed, he cares for you the most out of all the doctors and nurses" Carla place her hand on her shoulder

WEK shook her head and shook off the hand "I don't need your care or pity, I'm out" she whispered before storming off "I can't fucking do this anymore!" she screamed

"WEK!" shouted Cox "Get your ass back here!" he shouted as loud as he could scaring some patients

Carla took hold of his arm "Let her cool off. WEK's furious…. She should be fine in a few hours" Carla whispered to him

Cox nodded and tried to regain his breath.

"She's a teenage girl, she's going to need time. Then we will help her" Carla whispered and looked over to where WEK stormed out into the corridor and disappeared out of the hospital

_We'll see her again… right?_

Cox groaned and walked off from Carla to the staffroom

_Shit._


	20. my concern

It had being three days since WEK had shown up

No one knew where she was,

Everyone worried, with the bruises she left with… who knew what could happen to her.

"Hey my vanilla bear" laughed Turk

"Hey dude, wanna hang tonight?" asked Jd setting down his paperwork for a ill patient

"Uhh I don't know, Carla would probably want company" Turk shrugged and leant against the counter

"Oh get Elliot to go over" JD shrugged assuming what he was talking about was WEK

"I don't think she wants that type of company… hopefully anyway" he winked at his best friend

"How can you talk like this when so much is happening around you?" asked Elliot "WEK has gone missing"

"She's that type of girl you know, just the type to disappear without warning, she wasn't raised in a family, and she did what she pleased" JD shrugged

Elliot scowled at him "She is not like that!"

"How would you know? You're not even friends with her, you just sit at lunch with her in silence" JD rolled his eyes "You don't know her as well as you think Elliot"

Elliot wanted to retaliate "We… talk" she sighed "But honestly, it doesn't matter if we are not friends, no one can find her and she left with horrible bruises"

"You guys talking about WEK?" Carla joined their conversation

She sighed and looked away with the bunch of paperwork in her arms

"Carla, I don't know what to do" whined Elliot as she took the paperwork from her hands and placed it on the counter "She's so young! And to disappear like that-"

"Cox spends his free time looking for her, in all of the bad neighbourhoods" Carla whispered hurt

"Really?" asked Turk "He has a heart?"

Carla hit him in the stomach "He cares for her, like a daughter it looks like. I think it's nice" she sighed "But that wouldn't matter if we never found her again, poor girl"

* * *

_Meanwhile in Cox's new office_

Cox hanged up from speaking to the police,

They couldn't do anything for him

_"It's not unusual that teenagers go missing from that neighbourhood, she probably packed her stuff up and moved on"_

"But that's no like her though" he argued back

_"How long has this girl being in your life?"_

" about 3 months"

_"What's her name?"_

"It's-"he went blank, he didn't even know her real name "I'm sorry, I have to go"

* * *

_Where could she be? _

_She may have being kidnapped, or murdered or-_

_Stop thinking so negative, she could be just upset… she is a teenager I guess_

_But the bruises she left with, how she got easily scared… that girl needs help…_

_How can I not know her real name? Perry Cox, you love this girl and you don't even know her real name… Does she have paperwork?!  
Yes she does! Her first day here I skimmed over them before giving them to Carla, I must talk to her…_

* * *

"Hey" whispered Carla as she stood in the doorway of the Cox's office

Cox looked up from the computer and he gave a half-hearted smile "Hi"

Carla sat down and looked at him "I know you have your heart set on finding her, We all do but at the moment, it doesn't seem very likely…. Cox, You're not going to find her" she whispered irrationally

"I will" he muttered angrily "She wouldn't just abandon Sacred Heart"

"Cox, she's that type of girl-"

"To pack up and leave?! NO!" he shouted "She loves all of us too much to do that!"

"It's very common-"

"How would you know?! Did you do research on her or something?!"

"No because you're like that! You and WEK are so alike that some of the traits you have she has! When you're becoming too liked, you ever become and asshole or you run!" she shouted

"Well excuse me for caring! She's only 16 Carla, she can't just run away like that! She has to be strong-"

"She was scared" whispered "And you know how girls can be-"

"She wasn't scared! She was embarrassed!" He exclaimed "Carla you don't know this girl like I do!"

"Well then you would have noticed amongst all that bullying of a 16 year old girl, she was being bashed when she was home!" Carla shouted angrily back

It went silent and all that could be heard was the clock ticking

_She's right, shit I screwed up_

"Get out Carla" he whispered

Carla stood up, full of rage and nearly stormed out the door, slamming in it back into its place.

* * *

As soon as Carla got outside she leant against the wall and covered her face

_Where'd did we go wrong? WEK was supposed to be good for him, now it's turning her into a monster!_

_WEK needs to come back, he misses her so much, I miss her so much… she knew what to do with him when I didn't…_

Turk saw a distresses Carla and ran up to hug her

"Did Cox do something baby?"

Carla could only shake her head "He misses WEK so much, he's turning back on what he's learnt from her- I can't handle it"

Turk hugged her tighter and looked at JD and JD nodded,

They had to find that girl, whether shivered JD…. She was dead or alive


	21. My find

**sorry for late update... enjoy~~~**

* * *

_Teenage girls… I'm glad I have never had to deal with one until now. _

JD was in the park watching a group of young blonde girls giggle as they sat at a park bench together.

_Looks are so deceiving. _

The sky was a bright blue. They grass was a bright green. Considering everything going on… the world seemed a beautiful place.

_But the humans that live on it?_

He missed WEK. It was nice to understand what was cool in the world of teenagers. He could feel young again.

He sat on the soft grass and looked around his surroundings. There was an old couple sitting nearby feeding birds. A group of boys playing soccer on the grass near him.

He looked around and saw a person with curly hair.

_WEK?_

He jumped up and raced over to the person

"WEK!" he exclaimed turning them around

The person turned around and happened to be a grown man holding a guitar "Dude?" he exclaimed back annoyed "Your hurting my vibe"

"Soz bro, peace" JD backed away from the man and continued the other way.

"JD" exclaimed a girl sitting on a park bench a few metres away

JD turned around and with much relief saw WEK. _Alive and safe._

He laughed lightly "Hey, long times no see?" he exclaimed from where he stood

She sighed "Hey" and smiled

JD ran up to her "Why'd you leaved like that? Everyone misses you at the hospital, especially Cox-"

"Yeah, people from my neighbourhood asked about me" she said looking away upset

_Her face was much slimmer; there were dark bags under her eyes. Her hair was a messy disaster. Her clothes were seriously dirty… what had happened to her in the past week?_

"Why'd you go?" he asked sitting beside her and she flinched away

She shrugged and looked away with her big brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with hurt her puffy lips turned down. She looked down at her hands.

"There has to be a reason" he whispered pleading with her wanting to help

"I don't want to talk about it; you have better things to do" she laughed standing up and pacing in front of him

JD then noticed how skinny she had really gotten

_I don't think it's even possible to lose that much weight on malnutrition only…_

"Hey, If I wasn't here… I'd be at home trying to think of something to do… I have all the time in the world" he ignored his thoughts

WEK smiled at him, reminiscing for a short moment. She sat back down and exhaled

"I don't know, I was getting to connected to the place. I had so many friends and people liked me Heck, DR Cox seems like a father-"

"I know the feeling" he laughed silently

She sighed louder "I love everyone there, don't get me wrong but-"

"You're not used to love you receive there aren't you? Not for the reason everyone thought you left"

She nodded "Yeah, I don't want to talk about that reason" she muttered "But yeah I left for the reason you said" she whispered "I know it sounds pathetic but…"

"It doesn't, everyone will understand once you go back there"

"Everyone?" she squirmed in her seat

_Must be thinking of Cox_

"He'll show you in his own little ways that he is glad your back"

WEK sighed "They're going to hate me, I have to like gain all their trust back"

JD nodded "Yep, pretty much"

WEK looked at JD "Thank you, I know that you probably think I am a mutt but-"

"I don't, you're a teenager" he shrugged "I was like that too"

WEK laughed "Yeah right, you're a doctor… their all responsible and what not"

"You sure you have met Cox"

WEK laughed a little before frowning again "I don't want to have to face him"

JD wrapped an arm around her "It won't be pretty I can tell you now"

WEK nodded "I sort of realised this"

"Be careful, he went off at Carla because Carla thought you wouldn't come back"

WEK's frown worsened "She lost faith, I'm not surprised"  
He sighed "Come on, let's get you to Sacred Heart"  
WEK stayed seated

"You can do this" he whispered to her "I know it will be hard but you can"


	22. My inner dispute

It was quiet at the hospital. Everybody was ready to finish their shifts and go home. It was one of those days where the doctors and nurses would rather turn over in their bed then acknowledge the alarm clock.

Elliot was ready to sign out and head home. She had finished handing in her last files in before she turned around and saw a sick girl standing a few metres away.

_Could it be?_

"WEK?" whispered Elliot

_WEK looked smaller; it only had been a week. She looked like a mess_

_Her brown hair, messier than usual. Her clothes looser then before. Is that the bruises that they were talking about?_

_Who is this girl?_

Carla and Turk looked over to where Elliot was gawking

Carla looked to Elliot and gasped "WEK!" she screeched before running to her and hugging her tightly "Why did you leave like that? How dare you!" she screeched

_I can see her cheek bones, has this girl eaten at all?_

WEK laughed a little "I'm sorry" she whispered

"You better be, you young lady have made such a catastrophe here. Everyone has being looking and asking for you… Heck Cox-"

"Carla, I am sorry for going off at you-"

"Be quiet my child, I missed you so much! I thought you would never some back" Carla hugged her again

_This girl is only skin and bones_

Cox walked into the corridor and saw WEK

_Why does this girl look like death? _

_Oh, my heart it's WEK .She came back,_

_Did she learn her lesson? Did she need me and Carla? Is she ill?!_

_I was the only one who didn't give up on her, she probably ran away or kidnapped they said and yet here she was in front of me… my child right here, safe… not healthy but safe._

"WEK" he muttered his voice full of relief

WEK let go of Carla's grasp and let her eyes fall to the ground

WEK had a tear roll down her face "Sir, I'm so sorry-"

"Get out" he whispered

_What? She can't leave? Why did I say that?_

_That girl needs to learn a lesson?_

She shook her head and her eyes turn to Carla

_I can't do this_

"NO!" screeched Turk and Carla

"Sir, she's back please hear her out!" Carla begged

Cox shook his head "You were a nuisance that day" he said so quietly and so heart brokenly

WEK looked down to her feet "But-?"

"No, get your stuff and leave immediately"

WEK stared at him "No" she whispered "Please, I'll do anything!"

"How can you be so heartless you dick?!" shouted Elliot hugging WEK "She has obviously been through a lot"

Cox shook his head

_Tears were forming in his eyes, why was he doing this?_

Cox walked away from the scene and had JD following him.

WEK continued to stand there in shock as if she had being told she was dying.

Cox tried his best not to turn around and address the situation that he was put in

"It really goes to show that you can't be nice to the people you love the most hey?" he shouted at Cox

"She left-"

"And yet you spent countless hours searching for her, why are you going to push her away now when she needs the help?" he shouted "She needs love and honestly, you have a connection with her. She needs you and quite obviously you need her"

"Obviously? Why would I need a teenage brat in my life?"

"I don't know but for some reason destiny brought you both together" he shouted "No body forced this relationship on you!" He shouted "She needs you!"

Cox kept moving forward, avoiding his thoughts. Avoiding tears.


	23. My weakeness

**crappily written. As long as you can sorta picture what going on in your head that will help**

**Enjoy~~~~**

* * *

Cox had walked into the storeroom, about 3 hours of last seeing WEK. He had pushed his heavy heart to the side and tried to finish his shift before he began to worry and feel his guilty conscious. He rubbed his temples and groaned a little as he felt the privacy of the storeroom rush into his soul as he closed the door.

He looked up and saw WEK looking suspicious. Her dark brown eyes were suddenly full of shock and guilt

"WEK, what are you still doing here?" he asked grabbing her arm roughly "Let alone in here?"

_Why was she still here? _

"No reason" she muttered trying to pull away from his grip "Let me go"

"WEK" he muttered tightening his grip "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, heartbroken and scared before she hid her bag behind her back.

_She was never a sus girl_

"Whats in the bag WEK?" he asked getting concerned

"Nothing that concerns you! Now let me go" she began to get more eager to leave

He turned the girl around roughly making her yelp slightly from the shock attack before he snatched the hidden bag off her

"HEY!" she shouted loudly trying to wrestle away from his grip "I could call the police on you-"

"Be quiet! You're in enough trouble for being in here"

He opened her bag and she remained silent trying to avoid more trouble. There was no escaping this situation.

Cox had opened her bag and turned it upside down revealing that her whole bag was crammed with all sort of prescription drugs.

_Why did I ever trust her?_

"You're going to sell these huh?" he asked her spitefully "You're going to let other people hurt and get sick by digesting these? You could kill somebody!"

She looked into Cox eyes and he knew straight away.

_She was going to digest them._

_"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" he shouted with fear and anger "YOU ARE GOING TO TRY AND KILL YOURSELF?!"

She went to grab the bag "Give it to me!" she cried out "Let me go!"

She then tried to escape the room but Cox out of anger grabbed her and spun her around

"Are you mad?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

_Why would she try and hurt herself? What happened? Why was she acting like this?! _

She looked around before looking at the floor "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted

She went to punch him in the face but Cox grabbed her arm before pushing her away roughly

"Do you realise how much harm this medication could do to you?!"

She didn't reply, she just stared at him "I know"

Cox rubbed his temples as he leaned against the door of the store room so no one could get in.

_Why would she do such a thing? This isn't the WEK I know… did she honestly want to kill herself? WHY? This isn't her… No, there must be something more to this._

_I kicked her out, that's why… this is my fault, she wants to die because she doesn't want to leave this place…_

"Why do you care? Why do you care if I go home and kill myself?! I wouldn't even come here you know, if I survived. I can't afford too"

"I care WEK" he whispered "Okay? You're not alone in this world" he whispered his heart struggling with this conversation.

"Do you? Do you really?" she whispered "Because an hour ago you wanted nothing to do with me" she whispered

"I'm sorry" he pleaded trying to get her to understand "I'm sorry I threatened to kick you out"

She scoffed before she ran a hand through her thick brown hair.

"Then why are you doing this to me? I need this place Cox" was all she could muster

Cox watched as the face of his favourite teenager began to crumble. The strong act was fading and it was starting to become clear how young she really was. Her brown eyes became glassy under the fluorescent light. She crossed her arms trying to regain her strong act but failed miserably. Her lips began to quiver and she cleared her throat.

"I need this place more then you realise, I need this place just as much as you"

Cox slowly walked over to the fragile teenager and put a hand on her shoulder

The warmth of Cox's large hand brought warmth to her heart. She felt a place in her soul that hadn't being awaken for a while begin to slowly come to life again. She fought the urge to smile. She fought the urge to acknowledge Cox.

She looked up to Cox and frowned. His hair had gone a little grey in her time away from the hospital. The bags under her eyes were more evident than ever.

"So, can I stay here?" she asked "Please?"

Cox nodded "I'm sorry I ever suggested you had to leave"

She felt relief, so much relief she forgot who she was.

She hugged Cox tightly. The warmth of his body was shared with hers. Something she hadn't felt for a while. He smelt of gin and antibacterial wipes. To some may make their nose wrinkle but to her brought peace.

Cox smiled. The girl's curly hair tickled his nose. He didn't care though, he was just glad everything was slowly getting back to normal.


	24. My revelation

The next few days were tough on a few doctors of the hospital,

With WEK's recent suicide scare, everyone had to spend an hour everyday with the girl so that she wouldn't do anything to hurt herself, it was told By Cox, whoever left WEk by herself for more than a minute, would be suspended

WEK hadn't even seen Cox for the 3 days, as if he was avoiding her,

She sighed deeply as she looked into a random room of the hospital which had a large group of family in there.

She enjoyed these few moments of silence, no one creating conversation, of isolation.

She looked over to the nurse's desk and saw Carla looking at her; it felt like that moment was lost

Carla looked away suddenly and busied herself with work

_Where'd did we go wrong? Please don't let Cox be the reason she wanted to commit suicide… this was supposed to be good for her, why was it that turned into the exact opposite?_

WEK regretted what she did, now everyone thought of her as a child again, not the independent girl who stood up to Cox

She looked down the busy corridor of the hospital and saw Cox shouting at the doctors,

Cox looked up the corridor, though he was too far away to even see her, she could feel his protective presence anyway.

She sighed again, awkwardly standing away from everyone, enjoying the little peace she had.

Everything seemed to be a burden these days,

"_WEK, you have to eat" exclaimed Carla "Your skin and bones girl!"_

"_But Carla, If one more thing goes into my stomach… I might puke everywhere and we'd have to start over again!"_

_Carla looked at WEK "Why have you lost so much weight? What happened when you…left?"_

_WEK looked away and ate the grape Carla was forcing her to eat "Happy?" she replied_

_Carla shrugged "Yeah, I guess" she whispered_

"_Carla…" whined WEK "I'm sorry but some things should be left unsaid!"_

"_I care for you babe, I really really do!" she exclaimed "Please let me help you"_

_WEK sighed "I don't need help anymore" she lied "Everything has being put under control, now where are these protein tablets you were telling me about?"_

As COX walked past he looked at the girl with a poker face and muttered "My office, at five. I need your help"

She gulped as he walked away. Not sure of how she could possible help him.

WEK sat in the little café at Sacred Heart with a short black, she was exhausted and drained, she didn't want to have to deal with Cox in less than two hours.

She hated coffee but she felt the need to be more alive, ready to fire insults at Cox if he got to angry?

Turk sat down opposite her and cleared his throat. WEK rolled her eyes

"You don't start your WEK watch for another ten minutes" she muttered angrily

"J.D had to see a patient" shrugged Turk "And besides, being paid to watch you isn't such a bad thing"

WEK shrugged "I guess" she looked away from him

"What's wrong with you?"

"Cox wants to talk" she mumbled "He was pretty serious-"

"He had to convince you not to commit suicide, how do you reckon he's feeling"

"He started it" she muttered

Turk laughed "WEK, this isn't a game"

WEK shook her head "No! I know-"

"No you don't, don't try and use suicide as revenge"

"No-"

"Yeah, you sorta did"

WEK shook her head fuming "I didn't!" she shouted

"Then why steal the pills from the hospital? Why not a pharmacy or something?"

WEK was lost for words

"You wanted him to catch you do it" Turk said more sternly

WEK looked away, her mouth hanging open. She shook her head

_No? that could not be it, honestly!_

"Did I make you upset?"

"Yeah…"

"Good"

WEK scoffed before she turned around so she wasn't facing him

"I don't think you're cool anymore" she muttered

Turk laughed "So I lose a fan, pfft I don't care"

WEK who didn't hear what he said frowned that Turk put it so simply

"Okay, you're a very important fan to me, I just don't want you to hurt yourself over little things"

WEK laughed sadly "Little things?" she muttered under her breath wanting to laugh at the irony


	25. My acceptance

**soz for the late upload... its being a while... Enjoy uglies~~~~**

* * *

WEK walked into Cox's office quietly and slowly, they haven't had a conversation, yet acknowledged each other for the past three days.

Cox was sitting in his chair doing paperwork. It was terribly quiet, the only noise heard was from the clock on the wall

_Tick Tock_

_How was he going to react? Would he shout? Would he threaten to kick me out? What if he told the police about what happened?_

Cox looked up at her fighting the urge to chuckle before he looked back to his work

_Tick Tock_

WEK looked around the cramped room before looking back at Cox whom obviously wanted to make her suffer.

_Look at the creases under his eyes_

It looked like Cox had aged while she had gone, there were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for days.

_Work must be busy lately…_

WEK cleared her throat, hoping to gain some recognition.

"What?" muttered Cox with that look in his eye that WEK hated

WEK wanted to make a joke, to get in his face and annoy him

_He's done so much for me though…_

"What do you want me to do?" she whispered

"Wait" he muttered annoyed and he continued his paper work

_Tick Tock_

WEK nodded and looked at the clock. She sat up straight and dumped her bad on the ground loudly.

_Maybe he's just being himself_

She sighed "Okay Boss"

Cox dropped his pen "What are you doing?" he asked impatiently

"What?" she asked defensively

"You're ignoring the fact that I'm pissed off at you"

WEK scoffed "Why would I be ignoring it? Can't you feel the tension in the room?"

"You haven't challenged me on what happened, asked why or even said sorry!" he threw his hands in the air

"For what exactly?" she asked raising her voice "Oh sorry for trying to kill myself because the only thing in my life was taken away?" she whispered tears threatening to spill

_Don't fucking cry_

"WEK…" Cox exhaled and shook his head

WEK shook her head also "I am sorry, you had to see me like that. I can get hysterical sometimes" she whispered

"Yeah… I thought it would work out more smoothly"

"What getting rid of me? I honestly thought you liked me more" she mumbled crossing her arms

_Tick Tock_

"WEK, I love you. Compared to all the bums that work here, you are my favourite"

"Then why get rid of me?" she asked throwing her hands in the air out of frustration

She groaned loudly "Why would you get rid of someone you like?!"

"I don't know" he stammered

"I don't Know?! Is that the best you got? I knew you were a jerk but is that really how you feel-"

"WEK stop" Cox whispered through his teeth

"You were going to get rid of me because you just felt like it? You followed her heat didn't you?! Because you obviously don't have a brain-"

Cox randomly hit his fist into the table "Because I can't get close to people! That's why!" he shouted angrily

"Why? You think I'm going to run off? Honestly, I ain't tryin that again. You have no problem there" she laughed getting up and walking back and forth in the room

Cox gave her look, the worst she had ever seen

She froze for a moment, realising his words.

_Shit. He does have a heart… a broken sad one._

"Sorry" she sat back down and looked at her hands "I wouldn't know how you feel. I haven't had many people wanting to stick around me, I'm a bum myself" she whispered "But I would appreciate it if you did stick around for me cause I like you a lot and I don't want to lose you" she whispered "You may be a prick at the worst and best of times but something about you, makes me feel safe" she whispered bearing her soul

_Tick Tock_

There was a terrible awkward presence in the room. WEK felt it suffocated her

_Why the Fuck did I tell him all that? Oh my god, he's going to make fun of me forever._

Cox nodded then looked down at his desk "I won't ever do that to you again, I promise" he muttered

WEK nodded "Okay" she whispered before looking away

Cox nodded before getting back to work.

_Tick Tock_

WEK sighed and looked at her feet. What the hell had just happened?

She wanted to smile but she fought the urge, she felt so appreciated.

"So, what do you want me to do?" asked WEK still amazed by the response Cox just gave her

He shrugged "Do what you want; I'm going to be a while"

"I thought I was helping you"

He shrugged "You've done enough for me"

"Oh yeah?"

"You didn't kill yourself"

WEKs heart dropped into her stomach, the love she felt shook her frame. She looked down at the ground,

_Is this the feeling of having a family?_

"Thankyou" she whispered before looking at him

He looked at her and nodded "No problem"

_Tick Tock_


	26. My dishonour

**Not my best work, but i assure you it will be better. I'm drowning in assignments at the moment, enjoy~~~~**

* * *

WEK slowly walked into work the next day. The morning had a slight chill to it. Enough to make her breath go icy. She wanted to smile, when she was younger… Her best friend and she pretended to be like the adults and smoke invisible cigarettes with the icy air.

But she couldn't bring herself to smile, especially at the moment.

Once again she felt horrible, she felt gross, disgusting, terrible and awful.

Her fringe once again covered her colourful face. Stretching past her left cheek down to her neck. It tickled her face like crazy but it was either discomfort or revealing that she was weak against the world.

Her clothes heavy on her aching body did nothing to warm her up from the cold morning.

_I should have just called in sick_

She avoided the gaze of nurses and doctors, the patients thought she was injured and required treatment. She folded her arms close to her body instinctively. She hung her head lower.

Her soul felt cold and harsh, as if it prevented happiness from reaching the rest of her body

_I could have just spent the day in the park instead_

Her brown eyes were closing on her, she was tired… exhausted. One cannot simply sleep when sore and hurt.

_Why am I here?_

She pulled her sleeves down past her fingers and hanged her head lower. Surely she could just blend in and be invisible.

But that was unlikely, her curly hair was impossible to tame today. She would have put it up but it took attention away from her bruises.

_I feel like an idiot, I should have just stayed home._

"What up" JD muttered looking through a clipboard as he joined her walking down the corridor

She hanged her head "Hey newbie"

He chuckled a little "Newbie? I've been her longer then you!" he flipped the page over barely concentrating on their conversation

_Please don't look at me_ was all she could think _please be clueless like you always are_

She sighed and fixed her fringe "Yeah Yeah"

JD nudged her jokingly a little and she tensed up.

_Oh no… He'll guess now_

"What's wrong?" he asked peering over at her a little

_She's not usually like this… is she pmsing? _

She shrugged

"Nuthin" she shrugged "Sleepy, stayed up late"

"Ahh the life of a teenager" he nearly laughed as he finished up with his clipboard

She tried to smile "I assume so"

They walked for a few minutes in silence, WEK enjoyed those few moments. She knew she was in trouble when she was going to see Carla and Cox.

She didn't realise but her heart started beating faster, her palms got sweaty. She paused for a moment

_How will the react this time? _

She closed eyes

_They will be so upset_

She prayed a little prayer before she continued walking with JD

"Come on, I'm just about to start my shift" JD gestured over to the nurse station

She nodded a little, she felt light headed.

_I didn't eat this morning… or last night…_

As they began making their way towards the nurses' station, Carla was busy working through the random papers left everywhere. She was highly strung but lucky for her, she finished in an hour.

She looked up and saw JD and WEK making their way to her.

Carla sighed as she looked at WEK

_What on earth is she wearing? And why does she look terrible?_

It was true, WEK had no sense of fashion but today…. She looked horrible

She was wearing a dark blue (extremely) oversized jumper and jeans that were falling apart at the bottom. She had an orange beanie on and her brown curly fringe covering most of her face.

_It's a good thing she doesn't value materialism?_

She was white as a ghost, she could have passed as a British.

WEK looked like she had gotten in trouble.

_Perry picking on her again?_

WEK was hunched over, her head lowered. Her skinny figure and the long hair combined made her look like she was 10.

WEK got closer, JD was talking his head off.

Her face represented three colours…

white, purple and green.

_She looks like shit, yet again_

The closer she got, the worst she looked

_Shit, something's happened_

She hung her head lower, her curly fringe blocking her eyes

"WEK" whispered Carla Grabbing her shoulders gently trying to look in her eyes

JD had walked off without the slightest worry

_He's such an airhead_

WEK looked up at her, a bruise covered her left eye, her already puffy lips were puffier and split. Her eye that was open visualised fear, hatred and disappointment. Carla's heart ached,

_How much more can she last of this? They shouldn't be allowed to do this! They shouldn't be allowed to hurt my baby, oh god my poor thing_

WEK's puffy lips began to tremble "I can't live this way anymore Carla"

Carla hugged her tightly "I'm sorry you're going through this baby"

All WEK was capable of doing was hugging her. Carla's warmth and love was enough to cheer her up until she had to go _home_.

Carla smelt nice today, unlike other days all you could smell was her really strong perfume, today her smell wasn't choking her. She had grown accustomed to the smell, it was Carla's smell, and Carla was WEK's mentor.

"What happened?" Carla pulled back "Should I call the police-"

"No, don't bother" she shrugged "Police don't venture that way"

Carla grimed "It looks like you need to eat"

WEK hung her head "Yeah"

_She goes through her good stages, then her shit stages_

Carla pushed her fringe out of her face "First, let me fix your face"

WEK looked at Carla with such sadness she hadn't seen since….

_I can never let this happen again_

"Don't tell Cox?" She asked as they walked to the bandage room

Carla smirked "Good luck hun, I'm sure he'll find out before the hour is up"

Carla heard WEK sigh "Your right"

* * *

Carla finished cleaning up her lip wound.

She sat down next to her and held her hand "Babe, I can't let you go through this again"

WEK nodded "I don't want to"

Carla nodded as well "I want you to stay at mine, until things are sorted out"

WEK looked away "Sorted out?"

Carla's heart dropped

Carla more then anything in the world wanted to adopt WEK into her family. She would do it in an instant.

"Oh honey, I would love for you to stay as long as you want and need" whispered Carla as she pulled her into her arms

"You can't afford me, I understand" WEK shrugged in her embrace "I get it"

Carla looked away hurt, it was so true it hurt.

_I'm an awful human being, letting this girl get hurt just because I don't think I am financially steady to have her in my home._

JD walked in a rush slamming the door open "Where's the tape at?" he mumbled

"Cupboard on your right, top shelf" muttered WEK

"Thanks" he mumbled back glancing at her

He looked again "What the hell happened to your face?"

"I'd ask you the same thing"

"Stop mucking around WEK, what happened?!" he got louder "When?- How-"

WEK looked at him in the eyes and he knew.

_I was so busy before I didn't notice_

"WEK-"

"Drop it newbie, Cox can't find out"

"Why the hell not?"

"just cause"

JD crossed his arms, it was rare to see a serious JD

"That's not a liable excuse sweet cheeks, Cox can-"

"No!" she shouted ripping away from Carla's embrace "He can't find out!"

"Why not?" JD asked

She stammered "Because-" she paused

They waited on her answer… They waited to know how she felt about him…

"I don't want him to get upset" she whispered

Silence filled the room

Carla's stopped breathing

_This friendship…. It's getting serious. Oh my lord, I think she admires him_

JD sighed "Fine" he moaned "I won't tell him, on one condition"

"What?"

"You do something about these injuries, tell the police or something… Don't let this happen again"

WEK nodded "Yeah yeah" She stood up "As long know one tells Cox" she shrugged "I don't need his shit at the moment"

"Don't tell me what?" Cox walked slowly into the room "Sandra, Carla what's going on?" he looked at the to

WEK turned around and busied herself with the cupboard, trying to become invisible

_He can't know, shit, shit, shit_

"Whats going on? I just called told WEK ain't looking good"

WEK continued organising the cupboard, not daring to show her injuries to him "I'm fine"

"What happened"

"Nuthin" She replied "I don't know what your talking about"

"Turn around WEK"

"I'm busy boss"

"Don't fuck with me WEK" He whispered

WEK's heart was beating fast, Cox was really angry.

"No" she stammered

"Excusme?" he whispered

"I'm fucking fine"

"WEK you'll turn around this fucking minute. Stop fucking around"

WEK gulped before turning around slowly "I ain't fucking with anyone. Nothing has happened"

Cox looked at her

_Oh man_

"Have you not looked at yourself WEK? Why the fuck would you let them do this to you?" he whispered unable to say much else

_Oh god, I thought this would never happen again_

"Fuck off" she muttered "You don't know me"

Cox looked at her,

He wanted more then anything to hug her, to protect her from the dickheads who did this to her.

She looked like a ten year old. She was so beaten up that she lost her confidence.

They way she stood had changed, her hung head with sorrow and dishonour. She hunched over a little.

_I just want the old WEK back, where can I find her? Where did she go?_

"I know you well enough that you could stand up for yourself"

WEK crossed her arms "What if they don't give me the chance?"

Cox heart dropped, he didn't know what to say.

_I can't let this ever happen to her again. I can't see her ache, I can't see her scared ever again._

"WEK-"

"Save it Cox, shit I thought out of all the people here you'd understand" she whispered "I don't want to go through this again"

_I can't see her pretend to be brave, I want her to be brave. I want her to be safe and to be free of fear._

Cox cleared his throat. Now was not the time to admit that,

Not yet anyway

"Don't let it happen again"

_I promise you, you will never be or feel this way again._

_I'll do whatever it takes_

"Yes… boss" she whispered

She was hoping for more. More love and protection, what the hell was that supposed to be?

"What was his problem?" JD asked throwing his hands in the air angrily

WEK shook her head "Fuck him, I don't need him" she muttered as she got up and put away the medicines

"You know he is unable to show love" Carla whispered from her seat "You both know that"

"Anyone can show love Carla, he's just a douchebag" she slammed the cupboard closed and stormed out the room


End file.
